Scars Of a Cherryblossom - ItaSaku-
by XAkatsukiXSakuraX
Summary: Pein is Sakuras father,when she was about 5 or 6 years old Pein exterminated all the clan.Exept from Konan his daughter (Sakuras sister) and his 6 brothers, Leaved konoha and started Akatsuki .Sakura meet Fugaku and grew up as an uchiha ,Then the Uchiha clan gots killed.. Akatsuki make an allience with konoha and Sakura meets up with his father again ...what will happen ?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sakura Haruno I got pink silk hair , white skin and emerald eyes. Since I was born I was the black sheep of the family , My mother defend me she liked me but my dad Pein prefered Konan. Konan has Blue hair and gold eyes she activated the rinnegan easily , while I didn't , I loved my sister I used to play with her until that day come ... When I was 5 years old my father Haruno Pein killed all my clan except from my sister Haruno Konan and his 6 brothers ... He send Renme my cousin 3 years older then me to kill me . He tied my body with chains to feet to neck with chains grab a katana and embedded against my stomach ... Then he leaved the room He told me I desearved to die bleeding...

I don't know how many hours past when I hear some foot steps . I wide opend my eyes and saw a man shadow then fade...

I woke up at a hospital , I couldn't see clearly at first the only things I could see were wires that were inserted on my skin. I start seeing clearly and saw some one by my side , He was sleeping so pacefully . It was my favorite cousing Nagato ... He was by my side graving my hand. I move forward to sit down and saw how he waked up.

He smiled at me .. was that a sad smile ? - I thought

" I'm glad you woke up Sakura " - He said giving a small smile with a bit of sadness in it

" What's going on Nagato - kun ? Why are you sad ? " - I said worrying about him

" I'm kind of upset Sakura ... but I'm happy to " - He said closing his eyes and turning around to give me a glass with water

" Then why are you upset? and why are you happy ? " - I said confussed while I grab the glass of water and drink a bit of it .

" I'm happy because you survived my little cherry blossom " - He said smiling while his rinnegan started to get crystallized with the tears that attend to fall out of his gray eyes

" Survived ... survived from what ? " - I said giving him a confussed look while I cleaned his tears

" Sakura - chan" ...

Okay guys this is the beginning of the story I know It's kinda sad but It would get better ...


	2. Chapter 2

" I'm kind of upset Sakura ... but I'm happy to " - He said closing his eyes and turning around to give me a glass with water

" Then why are you upset and why are you happy ? " - I said confussed

" I'm happy because you survived my little cherry blossom " - He said smiling while his rinnegan started to get crystallized with the tears that attend to fall out of his gray eyes

" Survived ... survived from what ? " - I said giving him a confussed look while I cleaned his tears

" Sakura - chan... " He said giving me a sad look " You don't remember what happen don't you ?"

"What are you talking about Nagato-kun ? " - I said while I gave him a puzzle look

He lowered his look , when we heard someone opening the door we both looked at the door and saw this guy ... I remember at the time he looked intimidating ... Never thought he would be that important person that would pull me and my cousing out of dark , when we didn't so any light ...

He got dark brown hair , with penetrating dark black eyes and strong features... I could see how nagato was looking at him with challenging eyes , He got closer to us and finally speak

" I'm glad that you survived sakura-san " - He said giving a barely visible smile

I just looked at him that eyes ... they were just ... THEY ARE THE SAME THAT THE ONES OF PEIN ! ... I thought alarmed I squeeze the hand of nagato and push my self to the wall ...I opened my eyes as much as I could ... That look I hated that look... It remember me ... HIM ... It remember me Pein ...

I was in the hospital because of him , I remembered all , Pein killed my clan , I was interned in this hospital because of him, because my own father send someone to kill me ... Tears ruched out of my face ... Nagato looked at me and huged me , He noticed I remembered all ...

... I survived the massacre... I thought in my head , Now I understand Nagato ...

Fugaku closed his eyes and decided to keep quite for a moment

"I'm not like him If that's what you thinking" - He said in a soft voice

" who are you" - Nagato said in a challenchig voice

"I'm Fugaku... Uchiha Fugaku ... I'm the chief of police in konoha "- He said in a secure voice " I think you now know why I'm here" he said while he opened he's eyes slowly


End file.
